Desire to Protect
by chibby
Summary: Alternate end to Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. Spoilers will obviously be within. :: When Lea is too late to stop Xehanort's heart from reaching Sora, all may not be as lost as it seemed.
1. Defend

**Kinda just a "what-if." My brain is full of these. So very, very full. I wasn't intending for it to be more than that scene, but it sort of expanded to a whole alternate ending... I mostly blame Kid!Sora for popping up with scene ideas and being too adorable to tell no. Also expanded the fights a couple times, since they felt short to me – still do, in some places, but whatever.**** Just the scene for now, the rest will be up later.**** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Defend**

"All the seats have been filled," Master Xehanort said, a dark anticipation in his smile. "And now, the last vessel shall bear my heart, like the rest!" Energy rushed from Xehanort's raised hand, and across the room, Sora's throne began to rise.

"No!" "Sora!" Mickey and Riku both shouted, instantly bolting for their friend. Mickey leapt into the air, jumping off the towering seats, and had almost reached Sora when Xemnas materialized in front of him, grabbing the small king and holding him against one of the thrones.

Riku hadn't fared any better. He was barely halfway across the central platform when Ansem appeared before him, casually tripping him and pinning him to the ground. Riku grit his teeth, a snarl building in his throat as he struggled.

Xehanort only chuckled quietly, passing a hand over his Keyblade before lifting it over his head and swinging it down towards Sora. A small, bright orb shot forth. Riku could only watch in horror as Xehanort's heart flew straight for his best friend.

Just before the orb reached Sora, there was a bright flash of light, forcing Riku to close his eyes. When he opened them, Sora was still seated on the throne, but a strange armor had formed around him. Xehanort's heart hovered in front of the unmoving boy, as if uncertain.

Slowly, Sora began to stand, the soft clank of metal the only sound in the suddenly silent room. It should have been impossible with the helmet concealing his face, but Riku got the distinct impression the armor was glaring at Xehanort. Movements still slow and careful, as if out of practice, he took a ready stance, feet spread, one arm held in front, the other behind. With a much smaller flash of light, a Keyblade Riku had never seen before appeared in the armor's back hand, held in a reverse grip Sora had never used.

Still held by Xemnas, Mickey gasped. "Is that...?"

Xehanort's smile widened. "Ahhh, there you are," he said, a low chuckle mixing in. "No longer sleeping so soundly, are you?" That same anticipation was on his face as he waved a hand expansively, fingers waggling before clutching into a fist. "But you know, even that armor did not save your friend." He reached out, fingers extended again as he twisted his wrist, as though holding a hand for Sora to take. His heart, still hovering, swirled in the air, pulling back before once again launching at Sora. The armor raised its Keyblade to block.

Riku didn't stop to think. Whatever that armor was, it had just saved his best friend, and that was good enough for right now. He renewed his efforts to get free, resummoning his Keyblade in a backhand grip himself, the new orientation giving him the reach to swing at Ansem's head. The Heartless leaped back, and Riku was on his feet in an instant, smoothly switching his Keyblade to his normal grip and lifting it to channel a protective aura around his friend. Mickey had shaken off Xemnas as well, Keyblade raised as he launched towards Sora's seat.

Riku's shield formed just before Xehanort's heart reached Sora. The heart pushed against the barrier, starting to sink into it. Mickey reached it then, light swirling around his Keyblade as he swung at the heart, knocking it to the side. Sora – the armor encasing Sora – drew back, Keyblade lowering again to that ready stance. He – it – flickered, and then it was across the room, swinging at Master Xehanort.

Xehanort calmly spun his Keyblade, almost bored as he deflected the attack, free hand grabbing the armor over the face. "Hopeless boy. Still so quick to throw yourself away."

Riku could feel the dark power building, and even with Xemnas and Ansem both floating between him and Xehanort, he dove forward. He briefly saw Ansem's Guardian forming and Mickey charging to intercept Xemnas before he had run past, jumping up and off the thrones to try and reach Sora. The armor, for its part, tried to swing at Xehanort again, and was again blocked. Xehanort smiled as his hand began to tighten over the helmet. The heart returned from the edge of the room, flying towards Sora.

Riku wasn't going to let that happen.

Road to Dawn hummed in his hand as he made one last jump, light shining from the joint of the wings as he put all his strength into another shield. The light coalesced into interlocking hexagons, forming a full barrier like he hadn't been able to in months. The heart bounced off, ricocheting on two different thrones before slamming into the floor. Not losing a beat, Riku spun in the air and slashed at Xehanort's arm, the armor swinging at the same time even as a crack of metal split the air.

Xehanort deflected the armor's attack again, arching an curious eyebrow as Riku's forced him to release it. The two boys dropped back to the central platform, where Mickey was holding off Ansem's Guardian and dodging beams from Xemnas. Riku landed on his feet, ready to help the king, but the armor landed in a heap, Keyblade clattering against the ground.

"Sora!" Riku knelt beside him, one eye on Mickey's fight as a hand touched the armor's shoulder. It pulled itself up, shaking its head as if to clear it, and throwing off a few shards of metal. A crack had opened up over Sora's face, showing Riku one of his friend's still mostly closed, empty eyes. The armor climbed to its feet, Riku helping it up, and called that strange Keyblade back to its hand with a quick gesture before taking off towards Mickey.

Xemnas finally landed a hit on the small king, giving Ansem and his Guardian the chance to get past. The armor leaped high in the air, bringing its Keyblade down on Guardian's crossed arms. The shadow creature tossed the armor back, blue light gathering in its hands. The armor flipped to land much more gracefully this time, darting to the side to avoid the wave of energy.

Riku was already closing in on the Guardian, light shining from his Keyblade as he launched a Firaga. The Guardian batted the fireball aside with its arm, and the armor took advantage of the opening by again leaping into the air, downward swing this time landing hard on the Guardian's head. Riku spun towards Ansem, knowing the Guardian wouldn't be stunned long, and charged, slicing his Keyblade across Ansem's shoulder before the Heartless floated back, past where his Nobody counterpart and the king were fighting.

Mickey was working hard avoiding Xemnas's spinning beam swords, constantly flipping around the larger fighter and not getting the chance to counter. Swinging the two blades together horizontally, Xemnas knocked the king back and half across the central platform, slamming Mickey into the armor. Both tumbled to the ground, the armor rolling to quickly get back on its feet. It took a protective stance next to the recovering king, turning to face the Guardian again as it loomed behind them.

Riku darted forward, aiming a high slash at Xemnas, who caught the attack between his beam swords and twisted, trying to throw the Keyblade out of his hands. Smirking, Riku let his Keyblade fade for just an instant, resummoning it as Xemnas's weapons passed through the soft light lingering in the air, and swung, pushing the Nobody back. He didn't get a chance to press his advantage, a dark fireball from Ansem forcing him to block, followed by several lasers from Xemnas that he barely deflected, holding his ground.

On the other side of the battle, Mickey was getting back on his feet as the armor spun in a quick circle to add momentum to its next swing at the Guardian, following with a long series of quick attacks, Keyblade leaving a faint trail of light. The Guardian took the attacks with only a mild reaction, swinging one of its large arms at the armor, which slipped around the attack to get behind it, a hard slash cutting across the Guardian's back. Mickey took the chance to cast a Blizzaga at the Guardian, encasing one arm in ice, before jumping over towards Riku to bat aside another fireball from Ansem.

Xemnas lunged at Riku, who dodged to the side but couldn't attack as the Nobody flowed smoothly into a spin. Beam swords came perilously close to connecting with his side as Riku stepped back, bringing up his Keyblade to deflect the next strike. Xemnas caught him off-guard, however, by dismissing one of the beam weapons and, hand crackling with energy, reached out to grab Riku by the collar, shoving the teen back.

Riku went with the throw, rolling backwards once he hit the ground to come up in a crouch at the edge of the platform, and gasped when he saw the Guardian, now free of ice, grab the armor and hold it tightly with both hands. The armor struggled, tossing its head back and forth and kicking its legs, but wasn't strong enough to break free. Almost forgotten, Xehanort's heart spiraled up, and Riku knew he and Mickey wouldn't be fast enough to stop it this time.

And then the heart exploded into flames, and a familiar redhead in a black coat fell from above, flaming chakram slicing through the Guardian's arm. The Guardian began to break apart and released the armor, which hit the ground and fell to one knee, and Axel, still smoldering, quickly put himself between it and the remaining threats.

"You made it!" Mickey said, relieved but keeping a wary eye on his opponents.

Other reactions were less pleased. "You," Xemnas spat, glaring at the former Organization member.

Xigbar, up above, slammed a fist on the arm of his throne. "Axel!"

"Axel?" the redhead repeated, tone casual but hand still tightly gripping his chakram. "Please. The name's Lea." Riku could almost hear the smirk as the flames at last died out. "Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!" the gunman shouted, outraged.

"Promises to keep," Axel said, unrepentant. "I'll always be there to get my friends back." He glanced over his shoulder at the armor, which had come to its feet. "Hope you're the right one. I'd hate to waste an entrance like that." The armor, predictably, didn't react, and Axel turned back to the men still high above. "What, bad timing?" he taunted. "Mess up your perfect little script?"

"What now, you old coot?" Xigbar demanded, glaring at Xehanort. "Our time is up!"

"Yes," Xehanort said, hands behind his back. "So it seems." He glanced to one of the hooded figures still seated, who immediately leaped down towards Axel, drawing out a large weapon. Axel caught the claymore with his chakram, the impact blowing back the figure's hood and letting long, light blue hair fall free.

"Isa," Axel breathed, but the scarred man didn't respond beyond pushing harder with his claymore. The two struggled for a moment, and Axel finally twisted away, pulling back his arm to throw the chakram before Saïx could attack the armor that had encased Sora. He froze when he saw the small black flecks rising in the air, the Seekers of Darkness beginning to fade away.

Above, Xehanort spoke, still smiling for some incomprehensible reason. "We are out of time." He looked over each of them in turn, lingering the longest on Sora. "Neither the union of light nor of darkness has been achieved. We must all return whence we came."

He tilted his head slightly as his gaze returned to Mickey. "But the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" And without the slightest trace of disappointment, he, too, faded away.

Once the room had cleared of the dark mist, Mickey turned to the armor that had – what, taken over Sora? There was something painfully vulnerable in the king's voice as he took a step forward. "Ven? Is that you?"

The armor turned to face them, movements again slow as it dismissed its Keyblade. It just held a hand over its heart – _Sora's_ heart, Riku realized, not sure how he understood the distinction. Then a shudder racked its whole body, the armor taking a step back as though hit. It looked up quickly, the hand that had been over Sora's heart reaching to Riku. The armor faded into light, and Sora fell forward.

Axel caught the sleeping boy before he could hit the ground, holding him up as Riku and Mickey both ran to their friend. "Sora, can you hear us?" Mickey asked, gently tugging on the boy's limp arm.

"Sora?" Riku tried, but no response. And that was when he smelled it, something both sickly sweet and bitingly harsh: the scent of darkness. For darkness to be coming off of Sora was... just _wrong_ on so many levels. But Riku could feel a tug at his heart, and remembered hearing the faintest whisper of his name.

Sora hadn't called his name like that since the night the islands were destroyed. Knowing now what Xehanort had done and been planing to do to his friend, what had made Sora call out like that... He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more: take Sora away and hide him in the safest place he could find so the darkness could never hurt him again, or track down Xehanort and beat him to a pulp for making his friend go through this.

Instead he put on a brave smile, squeezing Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sora. We'll wake you up in no time." He looked over at Mickey, who was clearly distraught. "We should get back to Master Yen Sid's tower. He might know how to help, and staying here certainly won't do any good."

"...You're right," the king said, pulling himself together.

"Anyone care to fill me in?" Axel asked, looking back and forth between the two. "Last I knew, freaky armor wasn't this guy's usual look."

"It's a long story," Riku said, then frowned, remembering that the last he'd heard, the Nobody was dead. "What are you even doing here, Axel?"

The former Organization member flinched. "No, I told you, my name's..." Then he sighed, shoulders slumping. "Ugh, whatever, Axel, fine." He readjusted his hold on Sora, throwing the sleeping boy over one shoulder to carry him. "And you know what, I don't care what happened. Let's just get out of here already."

On that, they could all agree. Riku lifted his Keyblade to open a gate, relieved when they emerged at the Tower. Not because it had taken a long time or because he didn't trust Axel/Lea – honestly, he was hesitant, but Sora had trusted him, so that would have to be enough – but because he and Sora were finally back in their normal clothes, the sign that they were definitely out of the dream at last.

Yen Sid took only one look at Sora, closing his eyes briefly before gesturing for Axel to lean him against the wall, near the windows. The old sorcerer looked at each of them, hands folding in front of his chest. "Tell me what has happened."


	2. Descend

**So, I pretty much skipped that scene in the Tower, as it would have played almost exactly as it does in canon. Also, given that scene early on in 3D, I think it's safe to say that the character that shows up here isn't actually gone. I've got an idea for ****_how_****, and why he's active _now_, but there wasn't a place for it in here. Maybe I'll write something for it later.**

* * *

**Descend**

When it was finally time for Riku to again enter Sora's dreams, Mickey got an odd, vulnerable expression on his face. "Mickey? What's wrong?"

Mickey looked away. "It's just... that armor, that saved Sora? It belonged to a good friend of mine." He looked up, but past Riku, to Yen Sid. "Ventus... Somehow, Ven's heart was in Sora."

Yen Sid considered for a moment, stroking his long beard. "It is possible that, rather than his heart falling asleep, as we believed, Ventus somehow cast it out. But how it came to rest within Sora, I cannot say."

Riku crossed his arms, thinking. "This Ven guy, he was a Keyblade wielder?"

Mickey nodded, the pain in his eyes unbearable. "Ven was one of my three friends that fought Master Xehanort, years ago. Xehanort tried to use him to make the χ-blade, and split his heart into light and dark to force the two sides to fight..." Mickey's hands balled into fists. "Ven was Xehanort's 'mistake.'"

_The broken boy who failed to be the blade..._

Riku forced down the fresh wave of anger at Xehanort. How much suffering had that monster caused? "Okay," he said, smiling at Mickey, trying to reassure the king that was just as much his friend as Sora. "So if I see him in there, is there anything you want me to pass along?"

Mickey blinked, stunned for several seconds. Then he smiled. "Tell him, 'see you real soon.'"

Riku nodded. "You got it," he promised. Then he lifted his Keyblade, diving back into Sora's dreams.

The dive was... different, to say the least. Countless versions of Sora drifting, all asleep, while orbs showed snapshots of memories from all different parts of his life, but other than that, it was completely black. Riku didn't even realize he'd reached the end until he slammed into it. The darkness rippled as he pulled himself to his feet, looking around. "This abyss..." he murmured. "Am I in Sora's dream?" Sora was trapped somewhere in _this_?

The darkness bubbled up in front of him, like a thick ooze, and then sank back, leaving the silhouette of a person. Riku had hoped maybe it would be Sora, expected maybe for it to be that dark Anti-Form he'd heard about that would emerge. What he hadn't expected was to again see that armor, now jet black and with the Nightmare's sigil over its helmet. "What!?"

That armor leapt at him, swinging a darkness-covered version of Sora's Keyblade with a backhand grip, and Riku was stunned by how _fast_ it was, barely bringing Road to Dawn up in time to block. The armor simply bounced back and spun around, coming at him from the side this time, repeating it all the way around Riku as he turned to keep blocking.

"Wait!" Riku said as the armor pulled back for another attack. "You helped Sora before – I'm trying to wake him up!" The armor lunged at him, and Riku had to keep moving back as he deflected the multiple swings. "Aren't you Ven? Or just another Nightmare?"

The armor didn't respond, merely sinking into the darkness. Riku backed up, trying to find any hint to where the armor would reappear as he focused a defensive aura around himself – now interspersed with shimmering hexagons, though not a full barrier like he'd formed earlier. The shield turned out to be a good idea, as the armor erupted from the ground next to him, dark ooze splashing and slamming Sora's Keyblade down. Riku kept his defense up as the armor dropped again, and barely a second later felt another hit on his barrier from behind, then another to the side.

After the next hit, Riku blew the barrier outwards, knocking the armor back, and darted forward to follow up with an attack of his own. He got three good hits in before the armor twisted _just_ right to avoid a hit and slid around Riku, small orbs of darkness rising around him. One got through before Riku could get another barrier formed, clinging to his leg with a wet _thwack_ that nearly knocked him off-balance. He skipped the shield and launched himself forward with a wild, reckless swing that the armor stepped back to avoid, giving Riku the chance to get his feet under him properly. He followed up with another slash. The armor blocked and tried to counter, but Riku was already behind it, slashing Road to Dawn.

The armor jumped away, spinning in the air to face him as it landed in the center of the platform. It started to go back to the same ready stance Riku had seen in Xehanort's throne room, then froze, trembling, Keyblade falling from its hand. The armor jerked to the side as its arms curled in front of its chest, hands pressing to its heart. The dark ooze covering everything swelled over the armor again, flattening out and leaving Riku with no idea where the armor was.

Wait, there. A small trail of bubbles, heading to the other side. Riku started running over, and the darkness all drew together, leaving everything else a dull white with a greasy black residue. The entirety of the ooze swiped at Riku, spiraling through the air like some massive snake, and landed in the center, bursting open to again cover everything.

This time, however, it wasn't Ven's armor attacking him. It was Riku's – or at least one a lot like the armor he'd worn when he'd given into darkness. This armor, however, didn't have a sigil, Nightmare or otherwise, and was in blacks and reds rather than blues and purples. There was also a strange mask, an impenetrable black visor, that covered the whole head. Not believing for a second the fight was over, Riku readied his Keyblade, but he was caught off guard when the figure threw back its head and started to laugh. That laugh chilled Riku to the bone – cold, cruel, and worst of all, in _Sora's_ voice.

"Finally!" the figure said, holding his arms to the side. "All this darkness lying around, and that loser finally takes in enough for me to get out!"

"Who are you?" Riku demanded. Because for all he spoke with Sora's voice – and _why_ could this one speak when the other couldn't? – there was no way this was his best friend. "You're... not Ven?"

The figure laughed again. "Please. Don't lump me in with that pathetic failure." He tilted his head as though smiling. "As for who I am... doesn't matter. You're not the one that'll be getting out of here." He looked down at his hands, fingers flexing before forming into fists. "Even if I can't make the χ-blade, I'm sure my master will appreciate the return of his last vessel."

Riku glared. "I'm _not_ letting that happen."

The figure's head rolled – the way Sora's did with more exaggerated eye-rolls, and it was just plain _creepy_ to see whoever this was do the same thing. "Try and stop me." He knelt to retrieve Sora's Keyblade, still coated in darkness, then sunk into the ground.

Riku felt the shift in the darkness beneath him, and dove forward just in time to dodge this new threat as he erupted from the ground. He spun and blocked the figure's downward swing, twisting his Keyblade around to counter. The figure froze when the hit connected, something strange about that making Riku narrow his eyes.

"Too slow," the figure taunted, voice right next to Riku's ear. Riku started to turn, attempting to block the inevitable attack, but Sora's Keyblade slammed down hard on his left shoulder before he could. He got Road to Dawn up in time to block the next attack, and the ones after it, but didn't have a chance to counter. The figure caught him off-guard with a powerful kick at the end of the combo, knocking Riku to the ground.

Riku rolled back, coming onto his feet and lunging. He felt the hit actually connect this time, returning the blow to the shoulder and adding another to the figure's side. The figure froze again, but this time Riku was ready, a barrier already forming around him to block the attack, and he immediately blew it out, forcing the figure back a step. Riku was swinging before the shield had even faded, but the figure sank into the ground again, coming up in the center of the platform and hovering in the air as energy crackled around Sora's Keyblade. With a wide swing, black lightning arced towards Riku, who barely rolled forward in time to avoid it.

The figure dropped with another downward swing, Riku holding Road to Dawn over his head to block and shoving up and away to push it back. The figure landed, sliding back into a crouch, and stood while waving an arm, pulling the darkness up with it. Large orbs came up this time, glowing with a faint purple light that might have been harsher if everything else hadn't gone white again, and flew towards Riku. He launched a Firaga at the first one, making it burst open, and ran to the side to get around the next three as they each exploded in turn. With the way clear, Riku lunged at the figure, who caught the attack with Sora's Keyblade, the two pressing against each other, neither giving ground.

"You know, you're really starting to tick me off," the figure said, all traces of that cold humor gone now.

"Sorry to ruin your day," Riku bit out, glaring over the crossed Keyblades. "I have that effect on people trying to hurt my friends."

The figure made a noise of disgust and twisted Sora's Keyblade, forcing Riku to the side. Riku recovered quickly, spinning around to deflect the follow-up attack, and the figure leaped back, raising Sora's Keyblade level with the mask – similar to Riku's own style, he realized with a chill. "Your 'friend' isn't worth the effort. He practically let me take over. Even that loser Ventus put up more of a fight. His heart's so deep in the darkness you'll never wake him up."

Riku felt a smirk tug at the edges of his mouth. "Sora said something once. That no matter how deep the darkness gets, there'll always a light that never goes out." Riku tightened his grip on Road to Dawn, remembering the far-off light of the true Kingdom Hearts, still shining even in the blackness of the Realm of Darkness. "Maybe he's lost his way for now, but I'll follow his light through that darkness, no matter how faint it gets. I'll bring him back to the light. Just like he did for me."

The figure stared at him, then snorted. "Wow. That was beautiful," he said, sarcasm dripping from the words. "If you start talking about how your friends are your power next, I just might cry." He dropped Sora's voice to a flat, bitter tone, and Riku fought not to shudder. "Or throw up. I'm really getting sick of that line." Then he dashed forward, starting the fight anew.

Riku focused on blocking the rapid attacks, slowly backing up. He only had a second for an opening, but Riku had been waiting for it, and immediately rammed the handle of his Keyblade into the figure's mask. The figure stumbled back, and Riku took a breath as he lifted into the air, Road to Dawn raised above his head. He was behind the figure in an instant, slashing three times before the figure turned to attack him, at which point Riku was already on his other side, another three attacks knocking the figure back. He flickered to another side, this time the figure managing to block two of the attacks, and after Riku flickered one more time, his final attack rang out against Sora's Keyblade, the force of the strike bringing the figure to one knee.

The figure growled in frustration, sinking into the darkness again. The ooze drew together and rose up into the air, once more snake-like as it dove down at Riku. He dodged to the side, darkness grazing his arm, and kept moving, avoiding the follow-up strike and casting a Firaga spell in the process. The darkness seemed to shudder, bits flinging off, and burst open again to drop the figure. Riku seized the chance, swinging one, two, three times, all connecting and knocking the figure down.

The figure spun his legs in the air, flipping back to standing. "Just give up!" he yelled, raising Sora's Keyblade above his head. An orb formed at the end of the Keyblade, dark energy drawing into it, and Riku could sense this was it, and he'd need to go all out to stand a chance.

He called on the Spirits nestled in the back of his mind, asking them for their help, and felt light flood through him. The figure dived down at him, a dark shockwave forming, and Riku leaped up to meet the attack head-on, light forming around him the same way. The two clashed, ricocheting off each other again and again, sometimes only glancing off the other but passing close enough to chance a Keyblade swing. Finally they met head-on again, and Riku felt the darkness crack.

The figure collapsed to the ground but pulled himself up, standing shakily and clearly on his last legs, using the Keyblade to support himself. Breathing heavily, he pressed one hand against his chest. "No... I'm not... going back to sleep again..." His head lifted, voice pure venom and leaving no question of the glare being aimed at Riku. "You won't make me. This is my heart now!" He straightened with a grunt of pain, lifting the Keyblade and switching his grip to point it at his own chest.

Riku froze in horror for half an instant, recognizing the motion, then dove forward, tackling the figure to the ground and knocking the Keyblade from his hand. The figure screamed at him, and Riku couldn't help but wince at the level of rage put into Sora's voice. He refused to let go, however, pinning the figure as he jerked from side to side. The yells cut off abruptly, the figure's back arching, and the strange mask and armor started to peel open, edges lined with light as though burning off. The last of it simply broke away, fading into mist to finally reveal Sora, eyes closed and form going limp.

"Sora!" Riku started to lift his friend, but stopped, unable to pull Sora up. He realized then that the darkness was all coming together, centered around Sora, draining away like water. And taking Sora down with it, the sleeping boy already halfway through the floor. And for all his efforts, Riku couldn't pull Sora back, couldn't even keep him from falling further into the abyss.

He kept trying anyway. "Sora, wake up! Come on, Sora, please!" His friend only sank further, until Riku was left holding only his hand above the abyss, trying desperately to pull him up. "_Sora!_" But Sora's hand slipped through his, disappearing along with the darkness as Riku crashed to his hands and knees. He stared at the ground in disbelief. After all that, had he _still_ failed to help his friend?

Beside him, the darkness lifted off Sora's Keyblade, fading to nothing, and Riku felt hope rise in his heart, knowing what he had to do. "I'll find you, Sora," he promised. Riku wasn't about to give up on his friend now. He picked up Sora's Keyblade and stood, letting his heart do the rest. A Keyhole opened on the ground in front of him, and Riku stopped to smile, both in gratitude the Keyblade was helping him and at the image of Sora's heart, before jumping up, pointing the Keyblade. A beam of light opened the gate, and a soft, warm glow washed over Riku as he sank through it.


	3. Deliver

**Alright, it's the last bit now. For those of you who have been waiting for Kid!Sora to show up, here you go. Much as I was tempted to cut it, Ansem the Wise's info dump was mostly left intact. Mainly because****, in my odd desire to be as canon-complicit as possible,**** it felt too important in the long-term of the series to cut. Also because Kid!Sora wanted to be cute some more. Tried to make it flow better than it did in the actual scene, though.  
**

* * *

**Deliver**

When the light faded, he was standing on the end of the dock at their island. He watched the waves for a moment, orange in the sunset, and he could only think how _right_ it was that this was the deepest part of Sora's heart. Now all Riku had to do was find him.

Riku turned around, startled to find someone else there. "Roxas?" Riku said, surprised not only by seeing the other boy but also by the gentle expression he wore, no trace of the anger and bitterness Riku remembered.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Roxas asked.

Riku blinked, confused by the question, but he could feel that his answer would be important. So he thought it over carefully, and answered with full honesty. "Losing something... that's important."

Roxas gave him a small smile and faded away without another word. Wondering what that was about, Riku started walking down the beach, stopping again when he met another boy.

"Roxas?" he asked again, and sure enough this new boy was practically identical. But he was dressed differently, and wore a harness clasped with a sigil Riku almost recognized. And there, on his shoulder, was a piece of armor... "No, wait..."

The boy tilted his head, smiling. "What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?"

"Huh?" Riku was taken aback by another strange question, but he could feel that stirring in his heart that told him it was important. He didn't need long to come to his answer this time. "My close friends."

The boy vanished, and Riku looked around. "What is going on?" he wondered. Finding Roxas here he could kind of understand, but the questions, and this second boy... had that been Ven? He stopped thinking about it as he caught sight of a figure out on the second small island, sitting on the paopu tree. "Sora!"

He broke into a run, going through the small cabin, up the stairs, and across the bridge in what felt like an instant. The figure sitting on the tree, however, wasn't Sora. It was a strange girl with short black hair, wearing an Organization coat. "Who are you?" he asked, feeling a different pull on his heart.

The girl didn't look at him, just continued watching the waves. "Riku," she said. "What do you wish?"

"More questions," Riku sighed. "Alright." He walked over, leaning against the base of the tree in what had always been "his spot." He closed his eyes, listening to the waves as he thought over his answer. He smiled as he opened his eyes. "I wish... to recover something important that I lost."

Riku felt something in his heart unknot, and the islands faded to a warm white light. When he could see again, he was back on the beach, staring out over the waves.

"Riku," a voice said from behind him.

Riku turned, seeing the boy that looked like but wasn't Roxas. "You're... Ven?"

The boy nodded. "I'm sorry about before. I was trying to keep the darkness out of Sora's heart, but... instead it went into mine, and turned my armor into another Nightmare to trap him. Then Vanitas..." He held a hand over his heart, eyes down. "The darkness is fading away now, so once I go back to sleep, he won't be strong enough to cause anymore trouble. I just..." He looked up through his bangs at Riku, giving him a small, nervous smile. "I wanted to say thank you."

Riku shook his head. "You stopped Xehanort from getting his heart into Sora. I should be the one thanking you."

Ven looked away, ashamed. "My heart is what got him trapped. Sora kept going through the dreams because he could feel the aching in our hearts. Even with you calling him, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to help us." His fingers tightened over his heart. "And we were used to drag him into darkness. He kept following our hearts all the way into that abyss. I almost didn't get to him in time, and even then..." He still didn't look up, but the pain in his voice was clear enough. "I owe Sora _so much_, but when he really needed me, all I could do was stall. I couldn't hold the darkness back."

Riku crossed his arms. "Sounds like Sora, alright." Ven looked up, clearly not expecting the humor in Riku's voice. "He's always like that, running headlong into things he shouldn't. And somehow, he makes you follow him, even when you know it's hopeless, makes you believe everything can still turn out alright. And then he goes and pulls off a miracle." Riku smiled, Ven's eyes still disbelieving. "When Sora sets his mind to it, there's nothing he can't do. If he decided to help you, no amount of darkness was going to stop him."

Ven's eyes went wide, and he gave Riku a relieved, happy smile. "Thank you," he said, gratitude filling his voice. He looked over his shoulder at the giant tree in the center of the island, then turned back to Riku. "I need to go back to sleep now," he said regretfully. "You'll find Sora in there. He should be ready to wake up."

"Right now?" Riku asked. "I've got a lot of questions."

Ven held a loose fist in front of his mouth, covering a small laugh. "Guess I would, too. But, yeah, now." He hooked his hands behind his head. "If I'm awake too long, Sora might start seeing my memories, and he really doesn't need that after what Rox... after everything."

"Right," Riku nodded, a little disappointed, and started towards the tree. "Well, thanks again."

"Riku?" Ven said, starting to fade. "I hope I'll see you all again soon."

Riku smiled warmly. "Count on it. Mickey's waiting for _you_ to wake up, too." Ven blinked, then returned the smile, looking content as he closed his eyes and vanished into light.

Riku walked over to the tree, following both the path and his heart to the cave tucked against its side. He stopped when it finally widened to the area where they'd drawn all over the walls. There, leaning against the strange, out-of-place door that had always baffled them, was Sora, fast asleep and four years old.

Riku blinked, surprised at seeing Sora so young, but couldn't deny it made a kind of sense. Sora's heart was always so bright and happy, and, well, child-like. Smiling, he walked over and knelt to shake Sora's shoulder. "Come on, Sora. Time to wake up."

For a second he was afraid his friend wouldn't wake up, that it would be Castle Oblivion all over again. Then the four-year-old rolled his head to the side, slowly blinking awake and looking around blearily. He frowned as he looked at Riku, squinting to try and make him out. Then bright blue eyes went wide and he launched himself at the teen, hugging him with all the strength in his tiny body. "Riku!" Sora cried, completely and utterly joyful. "Riku!" he repeated, as though confirming it was really him, burying his face against Riku's neck. "Riku, Riku, Riku..."

"Yeah, it's me," Riku said, unable to help the grin at how _cute_ Sora was like this. He decided to take advantage of the situation, rubbing a hand through Sora's spiky brown hair. "I promised I'd find you, didn't I?"

"Riku," Sora said again, tiny hands balling into fists to cling to his shirt. "Riku..." And with a sudden shudder in his shoulders, Sora was bawling against him, leaving Riku bewildered.

"Sora, what's wrong?" he asked, starting to pull back, which only prompted Sora to tighten his grip. He said something Riku couldn't make out, and the older boy did the only thing he could think of and returned the hug. "It's okay. It's okay, Sora. I'm here."

Sora sniffed. "I was scared I wouldn't see you again. I could see you in my dream, but I didn't know if you'd be able to find me. It was so dark..." He hugged Riku tighter, starting to calm down. "But you did. You came."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Riku asked. "I'm your friend."

Sora nodded, sniffing again. "Yeah."

Riku smiled and pulled back again, this time Sora letting him. He stood and held out a hand for Sora to take. "Come on. Everybody's waiting."

"Right." Once they were through the tunnel and back on the beach, Sora let go of his hand, running ahead to splash in the waves as Riku hid a quiet laugh. "Riku, look!" he called, coming back and holding up a letter in a bottle. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Riku said, taking the bottle. The letter didn't have a seal on it like Mickey's had, and there was nothing remarkable about the bottle itself. He had just decided he'd have to open it and read the letter when a deep, familiar voice came from behind him.

"I was not expecting both of you."

Riku turned, standing protectively in front of Sora on reflex. "DiZ!" he said, surprised. "I mean – Ansem the Wise." Walking towards them, hands clasped behind his back, was the older man that had once been Xehanort's teacher, dressed in DiZ's red robe but without the bandages that had hidden his face. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at both Riku and the younger Sora as he stood at the water's edge, then turned to stare out at the ocean. "Perhaps I wanted to atone for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt... that I ought to leave at least _something_ behind." Facing the ocean as he was, Riku couldn't see the expression on Ansem the Wise's face, but he could tell the older man was working hard to keep that flat, impartial tone he'd always used. "So I digitized myself and my research, and hid them..." He glanced briefly to the small boy at Riku's side. "Within Sora."

Riku held up the bottle, studying the paper inside again. "So this is... data?"

"Yes." Ansem continued staring out over the waves. "A clue, I hope, to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need." He closed his eyes, head lowering. "The heart has always been quick to grow and form connections with others: each exposure to light, the natural world, to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us." He opened his eyes, again watching the water, and Riku could hear the strain in keeping his voice level. "Nobodies... are not different from us in that manner."

"You mean Roxas," Sora said, his serious expression strange on his young face. "And Naminé. Even Axel and... that girl. They were all connected through their hearts."

"Yes." Ansem the Wise finally turned towards them, kneeling to speak to the four-year-old Sora, and Riku could finally see the regret on his face. "You, Sora, were the only one able to return to your human form without destroying your Nobody." Just the smallest smile crossed his face as he rested a hand on Sora's head. "That is a statement to the love in your heart for other people, and the bonds that tie them together." And while regret was still heavy on the older man's face, a small hope was in his eyes as he tousled the boy's hair. "Perhaps... you have the power to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to you. To recreate people we thought were lost to us forever."

"Even you?" Sora asked.

Ansem shook his head. "I have caused so much pain to you and your friends, and so many others. My only wish is that, somehow, my research can be of aid to you." And Riku understood what Ansem really meant: _I don't deserve to be brought back._

Sora frowned. "Don't you want to come back?"

Ansem smiled, and for once, there was a measure of peace in it. "Sora, you have a heart that is open and uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. You see the world as brighter and more perfect than most believe it can ever be, the way we all did as children. You see the hearts in everything all around us, and when you see them, no matter how small or imaginary, you welcome them, connect them to yours. You make those hearts become real. Where a connection seems broken, you may have the power to mend it." He set his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "To rest within a heart like that... is far better than I deserve."

Sora reached out, laying a small hand on Ansem's face, just below a bright orange eye. "But you're sad."

Ansem shook his head, gently brushing off Sora's hand. "Merely an old fool's regret at so much wasted time. You have touched countless hearts, Sora. You have accepted them, and you have _saved_ them. And some of those hearts have never left you; whether they fell into darkness or were trapped there; whether they sleep in the darkness of your heart or were welcomed into its warmth, they _can be saved_. It is those hearts you should turn your attention to." He gave the boy a warm, genuine smile. "You have already saved mine. From the anger that consumed me, the hate that drove me. If my research can be of any use to you at all, I will be at peace."

Sora nodded, face solemn as his hand moved to his heart. "What... should I do?" he asked. "How do I save them?"

"All you need to do," Ansem said, still smiling, "is be yourself, and follow wherever it is that your heart takes you. It is the best, and the only way." He looked up at Riku. "The rest is in there."

Riku looked again at the bottle, and nodded. "Alright. Thanks. Thank you," he corrected, feeling this Ansem, now, deserved more respect than he'd ever shown DiZ.

"Of course," Ansem said, bowing his head to return that respect. "Now, why is it that you are here?"

"Ah..." Riku looked at the four-year-old before smiling sheepishly. "Uh... I kinda needed to wake Sora up."

Ansem arched an eyebrow, then gave Sora a look that would have been stern if not for the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Don't tell me you went to sleep _again_."

Sora looked back and forth at them, confused, and Riku grinned as he held back a chuckle. "Yeah. What'll I do with him?"

"What, indeed," he said. The two of them shared a quiet laugh as Sora continued twisting to stare at them, demanding to know what was so funny. Riku wondered how long it had been since Ansem the Wise had truly laughed – DiZ certainly hadn't been the type. It was a relief to know that _this_ was what was hidden in Sora's heart, not the bitter man Riku had met.

On the other hand, DiZ probably wouldn't have been able to keep that up for even a week in Sora's heart.

Ansem stood, a small smile still on his face. "I've kept you long enough, then. Your friends must be waiting for you."

"Thank you," Riku said again, putting as much meaning into the words as he could. He handed the bottle back to Sora, taking the four-year-old's free hand and calling his Keyblade. He was a little surprised when it was Sora's that appeared, but focused on making a gate. A gold outline of a Keyhole appeared in the orange sky, a beam of light from the Keyblade opening the path. With a flash of soft golden light, the two boys floated up off the ground.

"Young man!" Ansem called. Riku paused, letting Sora go ahead, and twisted to look back at the man still standing on the beach. "I do not believe you ever told me your name."

Riku was confused for a moment, then remembered the last time DiZ had asked him his name. He smiled warmly. "It's Riku," he said simply. Then he turned back, flying up to the waking world, where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
